


God Walks Into an Ice Cream Shop

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's eating an ice cream sundae at Baskin Robbins when God walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Walks Into an Ice Cream Shop

**Author's Note:**

> For the spn_gabriel drabble meme prompt: God finds Gabriel, and He is disappointed.

Gabriel's eating an ice cream sundae at Baskin Robbins when God walks in. He looks good -- refreshed from his holiday, slightly tanned. Gabriel knew that Castiel should have spent more time checking out beaches for their Father. Dad always had a thing for dolphins.

"Gabriel," God greets him, sliding into the opposite side of the booth.

"Hey Pops," Gabriel says, mentally counting his transgressions and coming up with an alarming number. "What's up?"

God produces a small scoop of Rocky Road and takes a bite. "I'm disappointed in you, Gabriel."

Gabriel shrinks internally, but puts on a brave face. "Aw Dad, you going to send me to my room?"

God waves His spoon negligently. "And take away your trumpet," He jokes. Gabriel got his sense of humor from the One who created the platypus, after all.

God leans across the table, his face growing serious. "I intended for your brothers to get this rivalry out of their systems. The Winchesters were meant for Michael and Lucifer."

Gabriel realizes his ice cream is melting and panics slightly at the loss of his control. "I know, I know," he says, trying to sound repentant. "But Dad... Ifellinlove."

God smiles gently. "I know, child. But claiming Sam Winchester as your own?"

Gabriel flushes. "It was an accident." A sex-fueled, wildly accidental claiming, he doesn't say, because there are some things you just don't discuss with your Father. Besides, He's omnipotent, so why embarrass them both needlessly?

God puts His hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "You have chosen a difficult path," He says. "Samuel's life is but a blink in the fabric of time. But I will not condemn you for loving."

Gabriel feels God's grace in all its glory for a brief second, shining so brightly that the entire store is bathed in its glow. The humans freeze in time, blessed by His presence, and the number of ice cream flavors triples. Gabriel smiles.

"And Gabriel?" God says.

"Yes?" Gabriel awaits the Word of God with some trepidation.

"Try to eat more fruit."


End file.
